


Кто последний, тот и влип!

by m_87, Override_fiction



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Geniuses, Humor, School, Siblings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_87/pseuds/m_87, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Override_fiction/pseuds/Override_fiction
Summary: Многое поменялось после того, как вернулись стертые Таносом. Например — привычной картиной в школе стали дети, за которыми приглядывали их старшие братья или сестры. Питер был уверен, что предупредил Морган обо всем. И она даже честно отмалчивалась на вопросы, откуда она знает Питера и кто ее родители. А потом решила интеграл в уме.Также текст можно найти здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9391092
Relationships: Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 22





	Кто последний, тот и влип!

Питер знал, что этот день настанет. Это было так же неизбежно, как и восход, закат, контрольная по испанскому и пироги тетушки Мэй.

Вот, кстати, благодаря ей-то Питер и был вынужден проиграть в очередном раунде «горячей картошки», когда все радостно перебрасывали друг другу Морган. Сначала за день до этого выдернули по делам Пеппер, которая оставила дочку на мужа и улетела в Европу. Типично. Потом на ночь глядя Тони, отчаянно матерясь, умчался на другой конец Земли, чтобы затолкать обратно в неожиданно открывшийся пролом какую-то неведомую нечисть. Что тоже весьма типично — Морган он оставил на Хэппи. Как будто этого было мало, самого Хэппи тоже экстренно вызвали в Калифорнию, где произошло какое-то ЧП на производстве. Что характерно, он отвез бессовестно спящую Морган к ее любимой тетушке Мэй, которая проснулась ровно настолько, чтобы открыть дверь и махнуть в сторону гостиной.

С такой семейкой Морган привыкла, что ее перебрасывали как горячую картошку, так что просто обняла напоследок Хэппи, забрала у него свою дорожную сумку, а потом завалилась спать.

Питер проснулся буквально за считанные минуты до будильника и подскочил на кровати. Паучье Чутье мурашками прокатилось по спине, а тонкие волоски на руках встали дыбом. Он огляделся, пытаясь понять, что именно его разбудило. На улице было тихо. Запах блинчиков? Тихий стук каблуков тети? Частое шлепанье маленьких босых ножек?

Стоп.

Ему не показалось, ночью Хэппи и правда привез Морган. Но… Тетя Мэй уже обулась, а значит — собиралась уходить. А Морган бежала по коридору босиком.

Питер подорвался с кровати и чуть не выломал дверь, только бы успеть. Он вывалился в коридор ровно в тот момент, когда тетя Мэй закрывала за собой дверь.

— У меня сегодня школа! — отчаянно крикнул Питер.

Приоткрыв дверь, Мэй подмигнула племяннику.

— Ничего, с собой ее возьмешь. У вас же почти каждый день кто-нибудь младшеньких приводит, когда присмотреть некому. Чао! Люблю вас обоих!

На щелчок замка из кухни примчалась Морган и, подпрыгнув, повисла на Питере, который квадратными глазами смотрел на дверь.

— Бра-тик! — заговорщицки протянула Морган с улыбкой, которую можно было порой увидеть у ее родителей.

И, увидев эту улыбку, Питер содрогнулся.

***

Когда ей это было нужно — Морган была просто сосредоточением очаровательности. Она мило хлопала глазками, улыбалась и краснела. Смотрела, казалось, в самую душу. Одноклассники и преподаватели растекались в лужицы умиления.

— Да ладно, может ее уже совсем скоро заберут, — неуверенно похлопал Нед по плечу мрачного Питера. — И никто ничего не поймет.

— С моим везением?

— Это, конечно, аргумент…

ЭмДжей села с другой стороны от Питера, скептически оценивая пасторальную картинку. От пасторальной картинки неслись умиленные вздохи и ласковое сюсюканье. Морган источала обаяние и с восхищенным выражением лица со всеми знакомилась, впрочем, не забывая собирать дань шоколадками, яблоками и прочими вкусностями.

Со звонком на урок Нед, Питер и ЭмДжей переглянулись.

Волк так и не сбросил шкуру ягненка. И чем дольше тянулось затишье, тем мощнее обещала потом грянуть буря.

***

— Питер? Конечно же он мой братик! Не родной, но мама с папой говорят, что главное не кровь, а общие интересы. И забота!

До Морган докапывались с вопросами, на которые она отвечала без заминки. И без единой ошибки, оставляя недоговоренности и информационные пробелы ровно там, где Питер проинструктировал ее молчать.

— Братика-то? Конечно любим! А еще папа говорит, что Пит почти такой же умный, как я. А я, кстати, умнее папы!

— Слышали? Паркер почти дорос до уровня пятилетней очаровательной девочки!

Флэш с ухмылкой обернулся на Питера, которого гладила по голове ЭмДжей. Поймал его взгляд — тот подначку проигнорировал и смотрел так, как смотрел бы из засады волк, у которого уводит добычу более крупный и опасный хищник. Флэш подавился остальными рвущимися с языка подколками.

***

Первой ласточкой стал самолетик. С точно выверенным углом крыльев, настолько идеально пролетевший по заданной траектории, что у Питера даже сомнений не возникло, кто именно его с задней парты запустил. Самолетик мягко приземлился перед ЭмДжей, которая его развернула и беззвучно засмеялась.

Второй самолетик, летящий к Неду, Питер перехватил и обернулся. Морган показательно насупилась и начала складывать следующий.

Пойманный самолетик Питер развернул, вчитался в кривоватые буквы. Если бы не почерк, то можно было бы подумать, что это написал Тони — издевательски протоптавшись по лекции, лектору и составителю учебной программы.

Следующий самолетик Питер ловить не стал, а сосредоточился на том, чтобы сохранить серьезное лицо.

***

К третьему уроку Морган заскучала. Питер видел характерные признаки на ее лице — и поджатые губы, и нахмуренные бровки, и глаза, которые высматривали, что бы начудить. Когда Морган скучала — всем остальным становилось нескучно.

Питер достал телефон и отбил сигнал SOS. Карен понятливо переадресовала сообщение Тони.

Начала Морган с неудобных вопросов к преподавателю химии.

Потом Флэш сел на кнопку, по-девчачьи взвизгнув при этом.

Ну и последней каплей Морган в уме решила интеграл, заставив выпасть в осадок всех присутствующих. Кроме Питера, ЭмДжей и Неда — они-то прекрасно знали, операции какой сложности дочка Тони могла проворачивать в уме.

— Питер, — мурлыкнула Карен так тихо, что только суперслух мог ее уловить. — Морган заберут через полчаса.

Питер облегченно выдохнул.

***

Питер и Нед лично под руки конвоировали Морган к выходу, чтобы она не успела еще что-нибудь устроить или наговорить по дороге. Как и положено арестованной, Морган вздыхала и плелась, опустив голову, собирая за свое актерское мастерство овации в виде умиленных вздохов и приглашений приходить еще.

— Паркер не заслужил такую милую сестренку, — умилился напоследок Флэш, наклоняясь, чтобы ее обнять. Морган напоследок прилепила ему к спине кнопку на уровне спинки стула.

Когда они остановились у ворот, Питер думал только о том, что осталось подождать буквально пару минут, сдать Морган Хэппи и с чистой совестью расслабиться…

— Папа! — взвизгнула Морган, ловко вывернувшись из захвата и бросившись к водительской двери резко затормозившей машины. Оттуда вышел Тони Старк и тут же улыбнулся, подхватив дочку на механическую руку. — В школе было ску-у-у-учно!

— Да? А вот Питер на тебя жаловался, — Тони привычным движением взъерошил волосы Питеру, а потом кивнул его друзьям.

— Ябеда, — надулась Морган.

— Я все расскажу Пеппер, поганка мелкая, — пообещал ей в ответ Питер. — Вообще все. Я тебе неделю без десерта гарантирую!

— Ябеда! Ябеда-ябеда-ябеда! — Морган показала Питеру язык, а потом спрыгнула с рук и села в машину, хлопнув дверью.

— Королева драмы, — прокомментировала ЭмДжей ей вслед. — В кого бы это, интересно.

— Точно в маму, — смутился Тони. — Вы как, с нами?

— У нас еще уроки, — вздохнул Нед.

Тони странно усмехнулся и молча пошел к водительской двери. Питер исподтишка показал язык прижавшейся к стеклу Морган, а потом развернулся. И только тогда он понял, что провожать очаровашку-Морган, которая успела стать общей любимицей, вышел весь класс. Немая сцена грозила затянуться.

— Так… Мы передумали, — трусливо решил Питер, распахивая пассажирскую дверь. — Двигайся, сестренка. Мы с вами.


End file.
